


A little different Grandcypher Cleaning Day

by Kaddi



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, but being tired is what this fic's about!, man it's 1 am i'm so tired, sorry but this is just 100 percent fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 05:10:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14763218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaddi/pseuds/Kaddi
Summary: Gran decides he needs a bit more sleep and company than he's allowed himself recently.





	A little different Grandcypher Cleaning Day

Gran is the most hardworking member of the crew, they all agree on that. Without rest or showing fatigue he works and works and works. Does missions, paperwork, emotional work... whenever one task is done ten more appear. Gran is unstoppable when he's in work mode. But every couple of weeks, his energy finally runs low and he hibernates. The crew knows when the time comes, because Gran always proclaims the Grandcypher Deep-cleaning Quest the day before his hibernation.

Gran's room is especially bad, full of dust from not being used. Not that anyone but Lyria would know, the captain's room off-limits to everyone else.

But this time is different.

The Grandcypher crew has grown so big since the beginning, but it's just as unstable. Everyone leaves once in a while to go off on their own adventure.

And it just so happens that during this GDQ, a lot more people are missing than usually. Gran wanders through the halls and calls their names, and with every missing response he seems to become more tired. He starts to drag his feet and slow down until he finally flops down on the top deck. Some spare their captain a curious glance but nobody bothers him lying on the floor.

Gran lets the buzz continue around him for a while, sun beating down on him, until his eyes become too heavy to keep open. With every bit of his strength he drags himself upright. One last attempt.

"Jamil!" he calls. Maybe with more desperation than he wanted to.

Jamil appears before him a few moments later.

"Yes, Master?"

Gran smiles. At least he's here. He's always here.

 

"I have a request."

"Anything within my power."

It's more will power than anything that lets Gran stand and not flop down again.

"Then follow me."

Together they make the slow trek to Gran's room. It's tucked away in a far away corner, surrounded by still-empty rooms. He picked this one for its quietness, and the slow drifting clouds visible from the small window.

When they arrive Jamil keeps a respectful distance from the door, like he always does. But this time Gran doesn't just disappear in his room for a couple of seconds to grab something. He opens the door to check that the room is still as spotless as he had left it after this morning's cleaning and then gently takes Jamil's hand to guide him inside.

"M-master, are you sure?" Jamil squeaks, so uncharacteristic that Gran can't help but giggle.

"Don't worry, you can come in, it's for my request."

His room is more bed than it is room. The original mattress lies snug against the wall, a tiny desk with a bowl of water next to it. But the floor is covered in countless blankets he's collected during their travels.

They take their shoes off when they enter and Gran closes the door. Gran strips out of his clothes while Jamil awkwardly lingers by the door. He takes a small washcloth lying ready next to the bowl to wash himself before putting on a set of new, comfier clothes. Then he goes back over to Jamil and hands him the washcloth with an expectant look.

"Is this also part of your request?" Jamil asks, obediently wiggling out of his top.

Gran shakes his head.

"This is just preparation."

He points to another set of his clothes on his floor for Jamil to change into before turning away to give him some privacy.

Jamil gently taps his shoulder once when he's done. Gran turns back around. He gasps, blushing.

Jamil looks so tiny in his wide clothes. He's taller than Gran but slimmer, and he seems to just disappear in the oversized hoodie. Jamil's blushing too.

"You look so cute!"

Jamil looks as shocked as Gran feels when he realizes he's actually said it out loud. Though Gran has learned to always feign confidence so he keeps the smile plastered on his face and makes no move to take the statement back. His red face would have given him away any way.

Instead he plops down on the soft ground and motions for Jamil to do the same so they sit across from each other.

"Now we come to my request."

Jamil nods.

"I'll need you to come closer though."

Gran spreads his legs and Jamil – kind of cautiously – edges closer, up until his knees touch Gran's thighs.

Gran smiles up at him.

"Are you ready?" he asks.

"Ready for what?" Jamil asks but it's too late. Gran wraps his arms around his waist and lets himself fall backwards.

The blankets cushion their fall. Gran presses his face against Jamil's chest to stifle a yawn.

"I'm gonna sleep," he mumbles.

A second later he's out like a light, entering hibernation with a confused Jamil lying on top of him.

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! I'm really tired too so thought I'd turn that into a fic  
> [(twitter)](https://twitter.com/Lanzelilot)


End file.
